


Hatsune Miku Weight Gain Part 1

by iloveanimemanga



Series: Vocaloid Weight Gain [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanimemanga/pseuds/iloveanimemanga
Summary: When Rin sees that Miku gained some Christmas weight, she realizes she wants Miku to be chubbier.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid Weight Gain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870552
Kudos: 9





	Hatsune Miku Weight Gain Part 1

Rin never understood why her brother had suddenly become obese, and she certainly never understood why he seemed like it so much, He can't run, he can hardly move around, he can hardly get out of bed and stand up, and he can't even bend down, yet he still likes it so much and so does his boyfriend. Why would any one like to be so fat that they can hardly even do anything, Rin never understood until one day.

Christmas had just past, and everyone had to go back to school, they had to go back to boring lessons for five days a week, at least that was what everyone else thought, but Rin didn't think it was that bad, at least not with her amazing girlfriend Miku around, when Rin was with Miku nothing was boring everything was fun and amazing, every day at school Rin looked forward to seeing Miku during their lunch break, Rin couldn't be bored during class because she was always so excited to see Miku, seeing her was worth sitting in a classroom for hours.

So naturally Rin was exited to see her girlfriend again who she hadn't seen since Christmas started, but when she saw Miku again something about her seemed different, Rin couldn't exactly pinpoint what was different, but she knew that something about her blue haired girlfriend had changed, but she didn't know what, but after carefully looking at Miku and listening to Miku talk about all the food she ate during the holiday, she finally realized what was different, Miku had gained some holiday weight, it wasn't really that noticeable, but if you looked carefully at Miku you could see the added weight, and for some reason looking at Miku's now slightly rounder face and slightly more tight uniform made Rin feel a strange feeling.

But Rin didn't understand what the feeling meant until she saw Kaito and Len hugging each other, she saw how much Kaito like touching her brothers massive round belly, he and her brother were clearly enjoying themselves, that's when she finally understood what the feeling meant, Rin liked seeing Miku chubby, at the same time she also finally understood why her brother like being so fat.

At first Rin had tried to deny it, she couldn't possibly be into something like that, but the more she thought about Miku and how she would look if she were even chubbier, the harder it became to deny it. When Rin finally gave in she started doing research about it, she wasn't entirely sure if she just like Miku chubby or if she was into chubby people in general yet, so she thought doing research about the subject would help, she learned that there were a bunch of people that were into it, there was also a lot of people that were into gaining weight that were called feedees.

She leaned that there were also people that made other people gain weight by feeding them or giving them food to eat, those people were called feeders. It felt like a whole new world had opened up for Rin, she read about the experiences of many different feeders and feedees, and she learned so many new things, but she still thought it would be better if she asked her brother about his experience.

When she asked her brother about it she had been so flustered she didn't know how to word her questions correctly, and it also didn't help that Len kept teasing her about being a feeder. "So, you want to fatten up your girlfriend I see." He had said with a smirk on his face. Rin was so embarrassed she almost left, but she couldn't leave she wanted to understand what feederism really is, so she can better understand her love for Miku, and better understand herself.

After some more teasing from her brother he finally talked to her, he had said that one day he realized that his boyfriend Kaito was into bigger people, and because of that Len decided to gain a lot of weight while Kaito was away on a family vacation. Now Rin finally understands why her brother suddenly became so obese, it was because Kaito like him like that. Len also says that while he was gaining weight for Kaito, he himself also started to like the extra weight, he started to really like being obese.

Len also mentioned that Kaito would occasionally feed him till Len was about to burst, Len said that he like the feeling of being stuffed to the brim, and that he liked it when Kaito gave him belly rubs when his stomach was hurting from all the food, and that he would some times pop a button to make Kaito flustered. Rin wrote it all down on a notepad app on her phone, when they were finally done talking, Rin had a lot to think about, but one thing was certain, Rin definitely wanted to feed Miku.

So Rin devised a plan, Miku has always loved Rin's homemade cookies, actually Miku liked everything Rin baked for her, so it shouldn't be that hard to make Miku eat a little more, Miku would never pass up the opportunity to eat Rin's baking, so she would definitely eat everything that Rin makes for her, so all Rin has to do is bake some snacks for Miku to eat.

The next day Rin showed up to school with twenty sugar cookies and four chocolate cupcakes that were decorated like cute little kittens, all throughout class all Rin could think about was feeding them to a happily smiling Miku, every second in that classroom felt like an hour, and then the bell finally rang, Rin rushed towards the spot under one of the trees they always sit under together, and ran up to Miku, Rin sat down next to Miku and placed ger back next to her, Rin looked at Miku for a second, she still looks the same as yesterday, Rin quickly grabbed the cookies that she had baked for Miku the night before and showed them to Miku.

Miku's face lit up upon seeing the cutely decorated snacks. "They look so cute!" Miku said with a ginormous smile on her face, a smile that made Rin melt. 

Rin smiled as she grabbed one of the cookies and held it out in fron of Miku. "Say aah." Rin said, Miku giggled a little at that but opened her mouth for Rin to put the cookie into, Miku bit of a peace of the cookie and her eyes were shinning from happiness.

"They taste so good!" Miku opened her mouth again, she wanted Rin to put the rest of the cookie into her mouth, which Rin happily did.

Miku had eaten a little more than the half of the cookies already, the entire time Rin was feeding her, they both couldn't be any happier, after some more time Miku had eaten almost all the cookies Rin had baked for her there were only two left. "Aren't we being cute like this?" Miku asked happily before she bit of a piece of another cookie and swallowed it. "Two girlfriends sitting under a beautiful tree, and one is cutely feeding the other adorable homemade cookies." Honestly Miku is right, they are just one girlfriend who are being cute together, there was nothing sexual or kinky about it at all, it was actually very innocent. 

Before Rin could feed Miku the last cookie the bell rang, and they had to go back to class, Rin didn't even realize that so much time had passed, and then she remembered the cupcakes, Rin didn't even have time to feed Miku the four cupcakes she baked, but that doesn't mean Rin won't give them to her. 

Rin grabbed the four decorated cupcakes from her bag and gave the to Miku. "You baked cupcakes as well, you're so amazing Rin!" She kissed Rin on her left cheek.

At that moment Rin's face became bright red. "W-well of course," Rin stuttered. "I haven't seen you in a while, so I wanted to surprise with my amazing baking!" As she said that Rin shoved the last cookie into Miku's mouth, which Miku didn't mind at all. "We didn't have enough time to eat the cupcakes and it would be a waste to just throw them away, so you should take them home with you."

"Alrighty then," After she said that Miku took a big bite out of one the cupcakes. "I'll eat one right now and take the other three home with me." She ate the rest of the cupcake in one bite, Rin knew with how much Miku loved her baking those three cupcakes will never come home with her, she will have eaten them all long before the school day has even ended.

They said goodbye to each other, and they both went back to class, that day Rin left school with a satisfied feeling. But the story doesn't stop there, Rin continued to bring her baking with her to school to feed to Miku, but she only made things for her that have a lot of calories in them, and she purposefully made too much so that Miku had to take some home with her, Rin did that for two weeks straight and the result of it showed beautifully on Miku's now softer body.

Miku's uniform had started to become very tight, today Rin came to school to see that Miku's blazer couldn't be closed anymore and that her uniform had become so tight that the buttons on her dress shirt were about to pop of at any moment, Just looking at Miku now made Rin completely red. "Doesn't your uniform look a little too tight on you, Miku?" Rin had asked half teasing her, which the other didn't realize.

"Yeah, it shrunk in the wash, so it's a little tight on me," Miku said as she placed a hand on her belly. 'A little tight is a understatement.' Rin thought to herself. "But I couldn't show up to school without my uniform." Miku said as she looked at Rin's back, Rin didn't dare tell her that that wasn't the reason Miku's uniform wouldn't fit anymore, if she did then she was certain Miku would try and do something about it."So what did you bring today?" Miku asked eagerly as her stomach started to growl.

Rin giggled a little at that while she grabbed a small apple pie out of her bag together with a small knife to cut it, the pie wasn't really that small it was actually quite big, but Rin could have baked a bigger one but if she did that it wouldn't have fit in her back. Rin looked over at Miku, she almost started drooling, Rin cut a pig piece for Miku to eat and the moment Rin gave it to her, Miku immediately started to devour it, Rin hadn't even finished cutting the second piece before Miku was done eaten the first. Rin gave her the second piece which she also devoured with immense speed and it was the same with the third one.

But when she was eating the fourth and last piece something happened which they didn't expect to happen, Miku popped the buttons on her dress shirt leaving her belly entirely exposed for Rin to see, the tight clothes that Miku wore made her belly look smaller than it actually was, but now that her belly wasn't held down by her clothes, Rin could clearly see how much weight Miku had gained, her belly was even bigger then Rin thought it would be, and Rin could faintly see some stretch marks on Miku's exposed belly, honestly they should've seen it coming, those buttons looked like they were about to pop off the entire time.

Miku couldn't even properly register what had happened, her face was red, and she still had a piece of pie in her hand, she slowly looked over towards Rin whose face was just as red as hers, and then she looked down at her belly again, Miku quickly put the piece of pie she had been holding into her mouth, grabbed the two sides of her dress shirt and started pulling them together, Miku tried desperately to button up the buttons with her chubby fingers, and to their surprise she was able to close one of them but sadly it on stayed closed for a second before it popped open again.

Miku looked at Rin again with a desperate look on her face. "... Could you umh...help?" Miku said, she was clearly embarrassed, Rin started to try and close the buttons that were on the bottom of Miku's dress shirt while Miku tried to close the ones that were on top, they both tried their hardest to close the buttons, but Rin was so close to Miku's exposed belly that it was hard to concentrate on the task at hand, Rin wanted to touch Miku's belly so badly, she wanted to poke it, she wanted to play with it, and she wanted to see it jiggle, but Rin knew that helping Miku was more important than that.

After some time they were finally able to close three of the eight buttons on Miku's dress shirt, which isn't a lot but honestly they both thought that they wouldn't even be able to close one of them, they both let out a sigh of relieve, they were about to try and close the other buttons until they both heard voices drawing near, Miku was panicking, and she didn't know what to do but Rin had a plan, Rin grabbed her bag and told Miku to stand up and as soon as Miku did, Rin grabbed her arm and the ran to the back of the large tree they were sitting under, when they were there Rin pressed Miku's back against the tree, now they won't be able to see Miku at all even with the weight she had gained.

When the people that were walking by were finally out of sight, Miku let out a big sight of relieve which made one of the buttons pop again, and she quickly tried to close it again. "Thank you so much Rin." She said as she looked down at Rin who started buttoning more of Miku's buttons.

"It's really nothing," Rin said as she smiled up at Miku. "What type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you out." After she said that Rin suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. "Why don't you try holding your belly in? That might make it easier to close the buttons." 

Miku did as Rin said and held in her belly, and it worked, the buttons became a lot easier to close, 'Why didn't they think of this sooner?' Rin thought to herself as she continued to close buttons, there were only two buttons left to close, the last to buttons were located on the fattest part of Miku's belly, there was no way they would have been able to close them if Miku wasn't holding her belly in, Rin closed the second last button and was about to move on to the next but that's when she saw something, the button wasn't there, Miku must've popped the button off and didn't realize it.

Just thinking about Miku having gained so much weight that the buttons just fly of made Rin so happy, she wished she could have seen it happen, but now is not the time to think like that, she has to help her the damsel in distress. "One of the buttons is missing," She said to Miku while she tried not to sound so happy about it. "You popped it straight off."

"What!?" Miku was so shocked by what she heard that she immediately stopped holding her belly in, which made three of the buttons pop again. "If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have worn my uniform today." Miku said sounding sad, it made Rin kind of feel bad for feeding her all of those snacks.

Now she has to fix this, or she won't be able to handle the guilt of having made her girlfriend sad. "Don't you have your P.E. clothes with you? Maybe you can wear them." She suggested.

Miku shook her head. "I don't have P.E. today, so I didn't bring them with me." That's it Rin was all out of ideas, not only that but it's almost time for them to go back to class. 'Think Rin think!' She thought of every possible thing she could do to help Miku, and then she finally thought of something. "That's it! She exclaimed loudly, Miku doesn't have P.E. today but Rin does.

Miku looked at Rin in surprise. "I did take my P.E. clothes with me today, if I just wear them you can wear my dress shirt!" Miku's face lit up upon hearing that, Rin knew that her dress shirt would hardly fit Miku but at least Rin's dress shirt has all eight buttons still on it.

"But wouldn't it be weird for you to walk around in your P.E. clothes." Miku asked her, despite being happy that Rin thought of something, Miku didn't want to make Rin walk around in her P.E. clothes for the rest of the school day.

"No, because I have P.E. after this, so it wouldn't be weird for me to walk around in my P.E. clothes." Rin said while looking straight into Miku's beautiful blue eyes. "Now take of your blazer and press it tightly against your chest, so that people won't be able to see your belly."

Miku quickly did what Rin told her to do and looked at Rin while she smiled. "You're so smart Rin!" she said in the most happy sounding tone of voice ever, Rin just blushed, Miku's smiled had always been beautiful but now with that round face and those chubby cheeks it looked even more beautiful, which Rin didn't think was possible.

They started walking towards the gym locker room which wasn't far from where they were sitting, Rin was right, as they were walking nobody was able to see Miku's belly at all. They were almost there, they only had to walk a few more steps, and they would be at the locker room, but that when Rin realized something, Miku thought her uniform didn't fit because it shrunk in the washer, but if she puts on Rin's dress shirt and it also hardly fits her, Miku will get suspicious, or even worse maybe she'll realize that Rin want's her to gain weight.

But Miku had always been a tiny bit heavier than Rin, and Miku had always been a bit taller, so maybe she'll think that is the reason Rin's clothes won't fit her, to be fair Miku has always been a little dense, it wasn't like she wasn't smart or anything like that, it's just that she believes people a little bit too easily, so if Rin just tells Miku the reason Rin's clothes don't fit her properly is because she is taller than Rin, there is a big chance she will believe it. But even if Miku believes it or not, Rin couldn't just let Miku walk around with most of her body exposed, Miku would be humiliated, so Rin really has no other choice, she caused this problem, so she'll fix it.

When they finally reached the locker room they were both very relieved they got there without any problem, Rin and Miku quickly looked if there was anyone in the locker room with them, but luckily there was no one, Rin grabbed her gym clothes from her locker, stripped out of her uniform and put on her P.E. clothes and gave her dress shirt to Miku, Miku took it from Rin and started taking off her own dress shirt in front of Rin to put on Rin's dress shirt, Rin couldn't keep her eyes of off Miku's big round belly, when she came to school today she didn't think she would see something like this, but she's so happy that she did, now Rin was able to look at every part of Miku's belly, those snacks Rin baked for her really did a number on her body, Rin felt proud of herself.

"It might be a little tight on you, seeing that you're taller than me,'" Rin said to Miku while she helped her to button up some of the buttons, Miku seems to believe Rin. "But as long as you hold your belly in it should be able to fit you." Rin could hardly resist the urge to squeeze Miku's belly, It looked so good in the tight clothes she was wearing, Rin really has no idea how she was able to contain herself up until now.

They both heard the school bell which means it was time for them to go back to class, Miku and Rin started running toward the nurse's office, it was quite hard for Miku to keep up with Rin's running speed, but they got there just in time, when they were standing in front of the nurse's office Miku was bending down and panting heavily, seeing Miku like this made Rin so flustered, Miku had always been an athletic person, at least she used to be, Miku could run for hours at an end and still not get tired, she was at the top of her class when it came to sports, but now just a short run from the locker room to the nurse's officer left Miku breathless.

Just like what happened to Rin's brother, Len had also been very athletic before he started to gain weight, and now he can hardly run at all, walking already made Len tired, so there is no way he could run for longer than two seconds, who know, maybe Miku will follow a similar path.

After a few seconds Miku seemed to have recovered from running so much, but while she was panting she stopped holding in her belly which made a few buttons pop open again, but she quickly started holding her stomach in again and buttoned the buttons up again. "Why are we at the nurse's office?" Miku asked Rin while looking a little confused.

"I doubt it will be comfortable having to wear a to small dress shirt for the rest of the day," Miku nodded in agreement. "So I thought that if you were able to trick the nurse into thinking you were sick you would be able to go home." Rin told Miku, Rin was kind of proud she thought of such a plan.

"You're so amazing Rin!" Miku said while she ran up to Rin and hugged her tightly, and Rin hugged her back, sadly Miku was still holding in her stomach so Rin couldn't squeeze Miku's fat, but the hug was still very nice.

After a few seconds had passed they both let go and Miku walked over to the door to the nurse's office. "It's time for me to go to P.E. class, so I have to go, good luck in there." Rin said.

Miku smiled at her. "Have fun at P.E., Rin, and thank you so much for helping me today, I don't know what I would have done without you!" After Miku said that she blew Rin a air kiss and Rin blew one back, they giggled a little, said goodbye and went their separate ways for the day.

After P.E. class was over Rin didn't see Miku anywhere which means her pland must have worked, she was happy that it worked, all throughout P.E. class Rin was worried that Miku would have to stay, but luckily that wasn't the case, that day Rin went home with a bright smile on her face while she thought about what had happened today, she never thought something so amazing was going to happen today.


End file.
